


Light Painting

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When Castiel becomes human, you decide to use your talents to give him wings.





	Light Painting

If you never became a hunter, you would most definitely be in the photography business. There was something about being behind a camera, capturing moments in life that would never present themselves again.

Of course, you still did photography but not as much as you would like. You tried to take as many pictures as you possibly could, taking pictures of landscapes to people to food to even still life. You loved working on the pictures digitally, making them more modern with filters and other types of things that compliment them.

Your favorite kind of painting was light painting. It was kind of hard to explain but you do this in the dark, take a special kind of light and start “painting” the air as you take pictures which then produces whatever you painted in the air.

You found yourself having a whole album of your photos and only Sam and Dean have seen them since you were really private about them. However, Sam and Dean were more than supportive with your work and they often found themselves as the subjects of your art.

They really didn’t like it when you took pictures of them but they were so photogenic that you just had to take pictures of them. You would take pictures of Cas but he asked you not to, solely on the fact that the camera will capture his wings and human eyes weren’t meant to see his wings. So, you respected his wishes.

However, recently, Cas became a human and as much as you were sad his Grace was gone, you were glad that you got to do human things with him. You showed him how to do all kinds of things and he grasped onto your every word, not wanting to mess things up.

Before he was human, you always thought of Cas as your Angel friend that you loved to have around. But as you were teaching him about humanity, you saw him in a different light. He was more vulnerable, more scared of getting things wrong; especially in your presence.

You started to fall for him and as much as he seemed to like you back, you thought they would just complicate things when he got his Grace back. As a human, he didn’t have to worry about much, a human dating a human. But as an Angel, there were all kinds of things to worry about.

If you two had sex, there could be a chance of an Angel baby and you didn’t want that, despite you wanting to have kids with him. There was also the problem of always being away since Earth wasn’t his home. Heaven was and he would always stay the same age and you would grow old, eventually dying before he does.

It just didn’t work out in the end. So, you just could photograph him now that he was human and you would do it in secret because you dind’t know if he would like it or not.

You walked into the war room to see the Winchester brothers and Cas reading, concentrating intensely. You grinned and held your camera out in front of you, making sure the shot was just right before snapping a picture.

You pulled away and looked at what you shot and smiled. You loved to capture emotion and you could definitely see that they were stressed.

“Y/N, enough with the camera, please.” Dean said when he heard the shutter. It was a quiet shutter but this was a quiet room so you weren’t surprised when he heard it.

“Sorry, Dean.” You said, shifting your position to end up in Cas’s line of view before lining up the shot. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to what was going on and you zoomed in on his face, making sure nothing was in the background.

His beautiful face covered the whole screen and you took the picture, smiling when he didn’t move.

“Y/N, I don’t think Cas wants you taking pictures of him either. You know what, you should be helping us.” Dean said, looking at you.

“Helping you what? We don’t have a case. You two should relax. More so with you, Dean because we all know how much you hate this kind of thing.” You said, leaving the camera to hang around your neck.

“I know but we need to work on getting Cas’ Grace back.” Dean said, looking a little defeated.

“Have you ever thought he didn’t want it back?” You asked, raising your eyebrows.

“I want it back, Y/N.” Cas spoke up. Your shoulders sagged a bit and you huffed out.

“Fine, have fun. His Grace will still be gone tomorrow. I am going to relax for a bit since we never do that. You know, it’s bad for your body to not relax.” You said, leaving them, and going into the kitchen to make yourself something to eat.

You opened the fridge and looked through it, grimacing at the fact that it was nearly empty of food. All that was in here were leftover takeout food, a lot of beer and maybe some water. Damn, you needed to go shopping.

“Y/N, can I see the picture you took?” You heard Cas’ gravelly voice come from behind you. You jumped out of your skin, not expecting him to be there. You held your racing heart and turned around, glaring at him slightly.

“Holy shit, Cas, you gave me a heart attack.” You said, sighing to calm down.

“I did not. If you were having a heart attack, you would be dizzy and have a cold sweat. Plus, many more symptoms but you are not.” Cas said with his infamous head tilt.

“No, Cas, it’s just an expression. You don’t sneak up on people. We talked about this.” You said, pushing past him and sitting at the table. Cas walked up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

“My apologies. Could I see the photo you took of me?” He asked.

“Sure.” You said, going through your gallery on your camera, showing him the [picture you took of him in the war room.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/67bce954404e9da8adf262a613440f08/tumblr_inline_ovx1dz7MPj1tw697t_500.png)

“Wow, you’re really good with a camera.” He said, squeezing your shoulders a bit.

“Thank you but this is nothing compared to what I can actually do.” You said, chuckling.

“What else can you do?” He asked, genuinely curious about it. You looked up, meeting his beautiful blue eyes before responding.

“Fine, I’ll show you but you can’t make fun of me. Sam and Dean do that enough already.” You said, biting your lower lip.

‘You have my word.” He said with a smile.

“Great, I’ll show you tonight when it’s dark out since it’s the only time I can do it.” You said, getting out of your seat and leaving your camera on the table.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To the store. We need some more food. You want to come with?” You asked, grabbing Dean’s keys. He only let you or Sam drive his precious car.

“Sure.”

* * *

“Is it dark enough now?” Cas asked, looking outside through the front door of the Bunker. Honestly, you forgot he even asked about seeing your photos but you were glad he reminded you because after a lot of thought, you knew the perfect picture to capture.

“Yes it is. Let me go get my things. Just wait there.” You said, getting up and leaving the war room.

“Hey, where are you going?” Sam asked, stopping you in the hallway.

“Getting my equipment so I can show Cas some of my light painting.” You said with a grin, walking past him but another voice stopped you.

“Yeah, and while you’re out there, kiss him. It’s getting frustrating with all the sexual tension you two have.”

“Dean, stop it,” You said, whipping back around. “Cas doesn’t like me like that. Even if he did, which he doesn’t, it would be too complicated when he gets his Grace back. He won’t want me anymore.”

“You and me both know that’s complete bullshit.” Dean said with an eyeroll.

“Don’t say anything to him, Dean. Promise me.” You said, glaring at him.

“Alright, fine, I promise.” Dean said, sighing deeply.

“Thank you.” You said, walking away from them and into a spare room that you called your studio. You fixed it up and made this your dark room when you developed your pictures. You gathered the things you would need and met Cas by the door, walking outside with him.

“Would you like some help?” He asked, seeing how many things you were carrying.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks.” You said, handing him your tripod, carrying your box of the other things you would need. You walked into the field next to the Bunker and stopped when you deemed it was perfect.

“What kind of photography is done at night? You can’t see anything.” Cas said, handing you the tripod after you set the box down.

“I am doing a little something called light painting. Don’t worry, you will love it. You’re the subject and I do have a surprise for you.” You grinned, getting everything set up.

“What kind of surprise?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it? Follow me,” You led him away from the camera, putting him at an appropriate distance to work with. “Now stay here and let me do all the work.”

You walked back behind the camera and got the timer all set up, putting in the right lens for this and taking out your special light. Before you got to work, you took a test shot, making sure that everything was right and you had enough light coming from the moon shining.

When you made sure everything was okay, you got to work, walking over to Cas.

“Now, stay still and let me do my thing.” You said before waving the light around. You had to always be in motion, always moving your body and the light in order to not get yourself in the picture. You worked fast, creating wings for him since he didn’t have any.

You made sure to use the right light, creating them in the best possibly way you could. You wanted him to like it after all.

“Okay, keep standing there. I am not finished.” You said after you were done with the first picture. You walked over to the camera and looked at it, making sure it was perfect. You liked what you saw and set up another shot, walking over to Cas when you were done.

You got to work again, waving the light around, always being in motion. When you were done, you smiled at him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the camera.

“I hope you like what I did.” You packed everything up so you could develop them properly.

“Where are they?” He asked, grabbing the tripod when you handed it to him.

“I have to get them developed and then I’ll show you. It’s better to look at them not on a camera.” You said, walking back to the bunker, using your light to see. You walked back in the Bunker and headed straight to your dark room.

“Come in and close the door.” You said to Cas, setting down the box of your things. He did as he was told and you took the tripod from him, setting it by the door. You got out your camera and took the film out of it, getting the negatives since you needed them to develop them.

You did your magic, hooking the negatives to a machine to capture the picture onto an empty picture slab. When you were sure it was copied, you put the picture under the chemicals you had in the correct container.

“What happens now?” Cas asked, quiet as he watched you work.

“We wait until the film shows up and we hang it to dry.” You said, turning around. You inhaled sharply when you realized just how close you were to him. You looked up at his face and stared into his eyes. Even in the dark room, you could still see how clue they are.

“I had a fun time with you today.” He said.

“Me too.” You whispered, your eyes flitting between his. He leaned down and quickly captured your mouth with his. Your eyes widened but you weren’t going to pass an opportunity to kiss him. You didn’t know he liked you until this moment.

You started to kiss him back but pulled away when you realized who was behind all of this.

“Did Dean tell you to do this?” You asked. You were going to kill him/. He promised he wouldn’t say anything.

“No,” He said and you nodded out of relief. Maybe he does genuinely like you back. “Sam did.”

“Sam did? Oh, I am going to kick his ass. I told them not to do this.” You said with a sigh.

“Why? Do you not like me?” Cas asked.

“No, I do like you. A lot, actually but you’re going to get your Grace, back, Cas. You’re not going to be a human forever and that would just complicate things, would it?” You asked, forgetting about the picture.

“Why does it have to be complicated? I like you a lot and just because I’m an Angel, shouldn’t stop me from kissing you.”

“You like me? You’re saying that after this, you want to be with me? As in, my boyfriend?” You asked, hope in your voice.

“Yes, if you would have me.” He said, gentleness in his eyes. You grinned and leaned up, pressing your lips back on his, wrapping your arms around his neck. He placed his hands on your hips, pulling you in closer as he kissed you.

You couldn’t believe this was happening but you didn’t want to jinx it at all. Cas pulled away far too quickly, making you chase his lips; they were so soft.

“Hey, those are awesome pictures.” He said, looking at the [finished](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3fb15adae6deeb5c7f6431df5ab56497/tumblr_inline_ovx1fyxIjb1tw697t_500.jpg) [product.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/67c9c44318839f775cd94ba652aca30b/tumblr_inline_ovx1fozqTj1tw697t_500.jpg)

You turned around and got out your gloves, carefully taking them out of the container and hung them up to dry. You grinned and looked up at your new boyfriend.

“I thought you would appreciate them.” You said with a giggle.


End file.
